


Like Heaven to Touch

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established sexual tension, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the-demon-inside-of-you prompted spones+a kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore+hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tease bc there's not any real smut lmao

 

“Bones, for the love of god, do us all an enormous favor and _get on with it already_.” Jim slaps his friend’s shoulder, then grasps it, then gives his friend a shove none too subtly in the right direction. “You’ve been staring all night,” and every day, for the past five years, really, “and literally _everyone_ has noticed.”

Bones grinds his teeth. “He hasn’t,” he retorts with a jerk of his head.

“Then _make_ him notice, good god Bones!” Jim throws his hands in the air and pays no mind to the way his drink sloshes. “It’s not like you to have a problem getting Spock to focus on you.”

Bones tries to will away his blush. “This is different.”

Jim practically collapses against him. “I assure you, it’s not.” Jim grabs at Bones’ face until they’re staring intently at one another. “I will do literally anything for you to go over and just kiss him already.” 

Bones pulls out of Jim’s grasp hurriedly and shakes off the phantom feeling of Jim all over him. “If it’ll get you from hanging all over me, then _fine_.” 

Jim holds up his fingers in a skewed scouts honor. Then, he shoos Bones away with a grin. 

Bones strides over to the First Officer with as much confidence as he can muster. Which, given the low level buzz of scotch rolling in his veins, is actually quite a lot. Bones catches the subtle way Spock’s ears twitch, just before Spock turns to face Bones with a polite nod. He had been speaking with someone, an ensign Bones doesn’t recognize.

When Bones comes to a stop maybe a step or two too close to Spock, he’s gratified to hear “dismissed, ensign, go enjoy the rest of your evening among the other crew members.”

Emboldened by being alone–or as alone as two people can be in a crowded mess hall–Bones grins. He blatantly looks Spock up and down and says, “that for my benefit?”

“Indeed, Doctor. I have a suspicious feeling you are about to do something most foolish and I thought I would minimize the nearby audience as much as possible.” 

Bones lets the insult roll off him. “I’ve been watching you all night.” He maybe lays on the southern charm a bit thick, but it’s worth it when the tips of Spock’s ears turn a delightful shade of darker green.

“I am aware.” 

“Really? Coulda fooled me, hobgoblin.” Bones leans on the wall and leans in closer to Spock. 

“I was unsure as to your intentions, and as such I decided to remain at a distance and allow you to approach me yourself.” The blush spreads to Spock’s cheeks. “I do have to wonder what has inspired you to look at me, as you say, all night, when I hardly look any different from normal.”

Bones laughs, not a burst but a soft chuckle. “You’re always somethin’ to look at, Spock.” He casts a pointed look at the dress uniform clinging to Spock’s frame. “You look especially nice tonight, though,” he hesitates before tacking on, “darlin’.” 

Spock’s blush deepens. “Doctor–?”

“Please, call me Leonard.”

“Leonard–?”

That does him in; hearing his given name falling from Spock’s lips, hushed and delectably perplexed, is too much for Bones to handle. He caves, cups the back of Spock’s head, and pulls him in for a kiss. A kiss that, despite all the fire in their arguments and all the passion burning in them, is surprisingly soft and delicate. Spock gasps into the kiss and Bones watches his eyes slip shut slowly. 

A sense of triumph mixed with the hazy sense of arousal surges through Bones. He licks the seam of Spock’s lips but doesn’t deepen the kiss, though Spock’s mouth opens with another gasp. “Now now,” he chides. “Can’t have you thinkin’ I put out on the first date.” 

Spock, flushed green and eyes dilated, looks genuinely disappointed. Then, his expression morphs into something mischievous and Bones can feel his cock give an interested twitch. “Would you be agreeable to joining me in my quarters if I promised to respect you in the morning, Leonard?” 

Rather than answering, Bones gives Spock a gentle shove towards the nearest door.

-

Bones wastes no time in pushing Spock up against the closed door to the First Officer’s quarters. He immediately dives in for another kiss and greedy fingers dip to wear the clean white dress shirt is tucked into well-pressed slacks. As his nimble fingers yank the shirt from its confines, Spock shrugs out of the blue and gold dress jacket he’s been wearing all evening. 

When Bones finally pulls back from the kiss, he lets out a deep moan at the sight: Spock, hair ruffled and shirt wrinkled and lips plump from being kissed–it’s quite a sight. Bones urges forward again but his kiss is deceptively gentle despite the eagerness in his movement. 

“Leonard–I do not wish to be a one night stand,” Spock murmurs as he tilts his head back to allow plenty of room for Bones’ lips. “I would rather like to engage in a fully fledged relationship with you, including–?”

“It can include whatever you want, Spock,” Bones hisses against Spock’s skin. “Whatever you want,” he says again more quietly. He looks up at Spock and waits until he gets a jerky nod before continuing. 

Slowly, he slips down Spock’s body, unbuttoning the dress shirt as he goes and following the exposed trail of skin with his mouth. He kisses each inch that becomes available to him until the shirt is clinging to Spock’s torso by virtue of sweat and little else. 

By then, Bones is on his knees and kissing softly along the waist of Spock’s trousers. “Can I?” 

Spock looks down and brings a shaking hand to comb through Bones’ hair. “I see no reason to stop you now, Leonard.” 


End file.
